


You've Got A Friend in Me

by tisanaccount13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico doesn't understand, This is basically just crack to be honest, WIll's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisanaccount13/pseuds/tisanaccount13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will is a dork and Nico is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Rick's character's nor Toy Story.

"Rise and shine Sunshine!" Nico groaned. Incessant knocking followed the cheery voice and he decided he'd better answer it before he got a headache. Nico closed the book he'd been reading and swung his legs over the bed, mentally preparing himself for the encounter. The knocking didn't stop, it actually had started to follow some sort of repeating pattern, until he jerked the door inward and was greeted with (surprise surprise) Will Solace.

Will looked bright and cheerful as always. He was wearing his camp shirt and jean shorts with bright blue flip flops and was in no way perturbed by a dark clad son of Hades looking quite annoyed with his presence. He simply smiled and opened his mouth to greet him, but Nico spoke first. 

"I wasn't sleeping." His supplied, because really, it was past noon and he'd had enough sleep in the infirmary to last him a life time. 

"Great!" Will clasped his hands in front of him. "Sleep is important but too much sleep can be detrimental..." Nico rolled his eyes as Will started going into doctor mode. Couldn't he ever turn that off?

"What do you want?" 

"Okay, rude. I just came to see if you've had lunch yet? My shift at the infirmary is over for the day. Thank gods things have started to calm down around here, seriously. And I wanted to make sure you were eating properly and all that."

"I'm not your patient anymore remember? You can stop worrying so much."

"Sorry. No can do. And I'm not here as your healer. I'm here as your friend. Your friend who happens to be one of the bestist healers and likes to make sure his friends are properly nourished at all times." Nico raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Friend? Really? I don't actually have friends."

"Well, you've got a friend in me." Nico sighed; long and suffering and fixed Will with his best death glare, which, huh those usually worked. But instead of shrinking away Will shot him his brightest smile as if to say, nah you can't scare me. 

"You've got a friend in me." He repeated, jerking a thumb at his own chest. Nico rolled his eyes but Will just laughed like he'd just made the best joke in the world. Let's face it. Nico with friends? That was a pretty great joke. 

"Look Will I don't really..."

"When the rode looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed..."

"Huh?"

"You just remember what you're old pal said." Well threw an arm around a very confused son of Hades's shoulders and pulled him a bit out of his cabin. "Boy you've got a friend in me."

"Will, what-"

"Yeah, you've got a friend in me." Will punched Nico lightly on the arm and continued to infect him with his blinding grin. 

"What in Hades are you babbling about Solace?!" Nico wrenched himself out of the other boy's grip and took a few steps back. Will simply smirked and took in a deep (very worrying) breath before he began to belt (more like shrieked) very loudly and off key. 

"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me.  
You've got troubles  
And I've got them too."

"Will stop please." Nico looked around frantically. Thankfully most people were engrossed in sword fighting or arts and crafts or not being killed by the climbing wall, but there were some campers lounging or talking by their cabins and a few curious heads turned to see where that ungodsly racket was coming from. 

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do, for you.  
We stick together to see it through."

"Solace I swear to the gods!" Nico clasped his hands over his ears to block out the God of Music's son's off key wailing. Will simply took another breath and sang even louder. 

"CAUSE YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME! You've got a frie-" but Nico had had quite enough (and more people were starting to look their way) so he quickly slapped his hand over Will's mouth and yanked him into his cabin. Nico kicked the door shut loudly and glared into his captive's blue eyes. He seemed to be still attempting to continue the song if the muffled noises coming from behind Nico's palm was anything to go by. His eyes sparked with mirth and he looked way to happy for a captive if you asked Nico. 

"If I remove my hand will you promise to stop singing that gods awful song?" Will shrugged in response but stopped attempting to sing through the hand barrier. "Solace!" Will seemed to chuckle but tilted his head to the side in what Nico hoped was a yes. He took a calming breath and then slowly removed his hands from Will's mouth and arm and took two steps backward. "Okay now-"

"Got a friend in me." Will whispered before jumping out of the way to avoid getting strangled. "Okay okay!" Will laughed as he ran to the other side of Nico's new non-coffin bed and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm done, I'm done! I just had to finish the line I swear!" Nico regarded him wearily. "Honest!" Will pantomimed crossing his heart. "I'm the son of the god of truth aren't I?"

"And terrible poetry and apparently horrible singing." 

"Ouch." Will put a hand over his heart and took a step back like he'd been shot. "I was just having a but of fun. No need to bring my non-existent musical talent into this!" Nico rolled his eyes again but relaxed his stance, and huffed. 

"What was that song even supposed to be anyway?" 

"Oh come on, don't pretend you didn't recognize Toy Story. It wasn't that bad." 

"What on earth is that?" 

"Tooooy Stooooory." Will drew out the words slowly. "You know, Pixar? Animation? You! Are! A! Toy!" Will looked back at Nico after his decent impression of a stuffed cowboy, but his face fell when he didn't see any sort of recognition in his eyes. "Oh my gods! You don't know what I'm talking about do you? Where have you been all your life? Living under a rock?" 

"No. Just in a casino." 

"Okay. We need to fix this now." Will quickly walked, well it was more like bounced, back around towards Nico. "What are you doing today?!" Nico shrugged and opened his mouth, but Will beat him to it. "Never mind, stupid question." He grabbed Nico's upper arms, and the other boy was so confused with this turn of events that he didn't even try to pull away. "Stay here." Will said firmly. "I'll be right back! And I'm bringing food!" And with that he all but skipped out of the room leaving a very confused son of Hades staring at the closed door and wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know. I just had this scene in my head so I wanted to write it. May continue if I have time and/or Inspiration. But probably not.


End file.
